


Three Years

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd Anniversary, M/M, Monologue, TenSaku, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: Tenma ended up reminiscing about the past three years and how it changed his life. He can’t be grateful enough for Mankai Company, especially to one special someone.(Tribute to A3!’s 3rd anniversary!)
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: A3 fics





	Three Years

_Acting with comrades is better than perfection._

Doing photoshoots for sponsors, brands, and magazines is a part of Tenma’s work description as a professional TV actor, and yet he found himself alone in the courtyard, staring at _Spotlight for Actor_ ’s page 12. He remembered Summer Troupe’s shooting day so vividly. 

> He was so used to visiting photo studios that the expensive and intimidating pieces of equipment no longer bothered him. A red curtain was elegantly draped over a wall in the center part of the studio. Several lights and one camera surrounded the curtain and the model; a set-up that can make any first-timer anxious. 
> 
> …That was what he expected at least. The Summer Troupe are a bunch of weirdoes filled with too much energy. He’s starting to believe that he doesn’t belong here--
> 
> “Tenten, Yukki, Mukkun, Sumi, say cheeese~” Without waiting for the others to get ready for a picture, Kazunari took a groupie. 
> 
> “Hey, don’t you dare post that!” Tenma tried to catch Kazunari’s phone but to no avail.
> 
> “Ne, ne, how should I pose~?” Misumi formed a triangle with his arms. “Like this~?”
> 
> “Nice one, Sumi!” Kazunari exclaimed, taking more stolen pictures of Summer Troupe members for some behind-the-scenes memories. For now, Tenma gave up on pursuing him and his phone. “Maybe all of Summer Troupe should form a triangle with their arms!” 
> 
> “Are you dumb?” Yuki asked with a deadpan expression. “It’s a formal shoot. Everyone should look elegant and fierce. That’s what the photographer said. Besides, we’re going to appear in a magazine.”
> 
> Muku, however, is just sitting at one corner while waiting for his turn. “Everyone looks so pretty in white but here am I--”
> 
> “Oh, come on, whatever you’re thinking, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Yuki said before Muku had the chance to make a long, self-deprecating speech. He offered his hand, and Muku gladly took it to help himself up. “Besides, I helped you pick your outfit. Are you questioning my judgment?” 
> 
> “Hey, Spring Troupe is done. Please get ready,” Tenma announced, hoping to control the chaos.

During that day, he just did the usual work: made sure he looked presentable for the interview and shoot, posed for the camera, and helped the other members of the troupe with their poses. It was just like work for him -- until that day when the magazine became available in print arrived. 

He thought he was past the moment when he would excitedly buy magazines he appears in, but earlier, he made the effort of passing by on a convenience store (with full disguise and all) to buy a copy before going _home_. 

_Spotlight for Actors, featuring Mankai Company which started producing plays again three years ago_. Admittedly, he’s not the type who reads a magazine’s content from cover to cover but this was an exception. In fact, he had read page 12 too many times that he probably already got the questions and his answers memorized.

It felt narcissistic, but at the same time, nostalgic.

Three whole years of theater acting. Seriously, that’s amazing. Which reminds him…

It’s also been three years since he saw Spring Troupe’s Romeo and Julius which nudged something inside him and encouraged him to conquer his stage fright.

> “What’s an unforgettable play for you?” The interviewer asked.
> 
> “The Spring Troupe’s debut play,” Tenma answered without feeling the need to rattle his brain to think. “If RomiJuli hadn’t existed… If I didn’t get to see that performance by Sakuya and the Spring Troupe, I’d still be the same Tenma Sumeragi in front of the camera that you all know.”

How many times does he have to reread that specific part on page 12? He’s the one who answered that, so of course, he’d know that by heart. RomiJuli opened his eyes about the wonders of theater, and Water Me! showed him the reality of theater acting.

Huh. Which means, it’s also been three years since that embarrassing dress rehearsal. 

His parents told him not to think too much about what the press and paparazzi say but during that time, he felt like he was being swallowed by negative articles and negative comments that tarnished his reputation. For one, they were criticizing his acting, the one thing he’s proud of. Acting, for Tenma Sumeragi, is like sleeping, waking, and eating. Removing that from his life is like depriving him of oxygen. He thought his career was over for good, and he felt _scared_. 

But it’s also three years ago when he felt overwhelming support from real friends, and not from fans who don’t know the Tenma Sumeragi behind the lights and cameras. He’s flawed, he’s imperfect, yet a group of people accepted him. From there on, he grew as an actor, a team player, and a person. His perception of “I” became “we”. He learned that _acting with comrades is better than perfection_.

Reminiscing about it made him very emotional to the point of sniffling. He quickly wiped his eyes but a few tears managed to stain the page. To distract himself, Tenma flipped the magazine to check the other portraits even though he already had read everything. The first actor given a spotlight is Spring Troupe's very own leader. 

> "By acting a role, I am building my place where I belong.” - Sakuya Sakuma

Everyone in the company has their own stories of growth. Though, personally, he looks up to Sakuya’s dedication to theater acting the most. Watching his plays is pushing him to strive harder and reach for greater heights. And this page gave justice to Sakuya as an actor since it reflects his personality. 

> "Acting is the precious place where I belong. I get happy whenever I get to act as the role that has been assigned to me alone. I feel gratitude to have such a place to belong, and I always think I want to enjoy at the fullest the time I spend at acting."

“Tenma-kun?” That very soft and gentle voice made him jolt from his seat. He closed the magazine shut. 

Tenma forced himself to stay quiet, but a soft sniffle betrayed his effort. He looked away, hoping Sakuya won’t see his tear-stained face. 

“I was right. It really was you… Are you okay, Tenma-kun?” Just as he destroyed his train of thoughts earlier, Sakuya also invaded his personal space by sitting beside him.

Tenma nodded weakly. The only reply he could muster is, “Mm.”

“Hold on.” Sakuya pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Tenma. “Here. Please use it.”

He didn’t have the energy to refuse his offer so he took the handkerchief and used it to wipe his tears and his face. “Thanks.”

“Everyone was wondering where you are.” Sakuya shifted his position and sat on his side so he is facing Tenma. “The adults are starting to drink while everyone else is starting to go to bed. I decided to check on you and... I was surprised, ahaha.”

“I was... practicing some crying scenes on my upcoming drama...” Tenma mumbled and stared at the magazine to avoid his gaze.

“Haha, it’s okay, Tenma-kun! I shed some tears too before the celebration and after the magazine was released! The photoshoot and interview were nerve-wracking but seeing all of us in a Spotlight for Actors issue made me forget about it all.”

“Sakuya?” Ignoring how his own face is bright red, Tenma met his gaze. “How was Mankai in the beginning?”

_It’s because of you that this theater company reached its third year._

“It was really chaotic at first and nobody knew how to act! We didn’t even know if we’ll get to have a full house show. But even before that, I remember that during my first show, the audiences were just Sakyo-san and Director...”

_It’s because of you that I can stand on a stage without any worries._

“Playing the lead on the theater’s first show after revival made me so nervous! But it was a success that even Itaru-san started crying~”

 _It’s because of you that I’m currently in Summer Troupe and in Mankai Company_.

“Huh? Earth to Tenma-kun? Are you listening?” Sakuya tilted his head and stared at Tenma, who looked like he was in another world.

“Oh, um. I am! Tell me more.”

“We were really surprised when you went to the audition, Tenma-kun! I mean, you are a big shot and...”

“Thank you, Sakuya.”

“...seeing your audition, how you can turn a simple task into something impressing, blew us away! I felt like doing more practice and training on the spot to reach your level, ahaha- ...Hold on. Did you say something?”

“It was nothing...” Tenma smiled and stared off at a distance. “Sakuya, are you going to sleep anytime soon?”

“I don’t think I can sleep at this state.”

“It’s the same for me. Then would you mind staying inside and eating the special dark chocolate cake that Azuma-san bought? I... haven’t tried it...”

“Tenma-kun...” Sakuya hesitated.

“Hm?”

“...I don’t think there are any left.”

“What?!”

Sakuya can’t help but laugh. It was a huge cake but while Tenma was out, the others practically dived on it and got seconds, thirds, even fourths.

“Sakuya,” Tenma said firmly. “Let’s meet after school tomorrow and eat ice cream. My treat.”

“Ahahaha, okay~!”

“And together, let’s work harder and collect both individual and group awards,” Tenma whispered with a smile. There are surely a lot of things to look forward to. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> August 4, 2020: Did a major rewrite~
> 
> I’m @reanneri on twitter! 💛


End file.
